Segundo Amor
by MidoriUP
Summary: Todos hablan maravillas del primer amor, pero yo creo que el que es verdaderamente maravilloso es el segundo, pues te enseña que puedes levantarte de entre las cenizas y volver a amar, después de haber estado roto.


N/A: ¡Holawes! Mis pequeños panditas ¿Cómo están? Espero que todos bien.

Hace tiempo que no escribo algo nuevo de esta pareja así que pensé que este era el momento perfecto para hacer algo Drarry un poquis Cursilonis~

ADVERTENCIA: Habrán algunos acontecimiento que se salen del giro de la historia del libro cinco y el libro seis, además, puede que los personajes actúen de una manera un poquito fuera de sí. Estáis advertidos no quiero quejas después.

Ambientado en el sexto año.

Ahora sí, los dejo con este pedacito de mi corazón .

Disculpen si hay algún errorcito por allí.

Segundo Amor

"Todos hablan maravillas del primer amor..."

Harry miró el lago desde el inmenso castillo. Hacía días que notaba a Cho un poco distante, bueno, en realidad desde que comenzaron el sexto año actuaba raro. Lo evitaba, cuando coincidían en algún lugar se excusaba vagamente antes de irse con prisa. Sabía que algo pasaba pero no sabía el qué.

Se alejó del gran ventanal y caminó con parsimonia por los extensos pasillos. Desde cuarto año estaba enamorado de ella. Su relación no comenzó de la mejor manera, después de todo inició por besarla después de consolarla por llorar por Cedric. Desde entonces estuvo saliendo con ella, aunque en ese momento pensó que ella los había delatado con la cara de sapo, continuaron con aquella relación. Grande fue su alivió al enterarse de que su novia no lo hizo por voluntad. Después de eso su relación transcurrió de manera tranquila, armoniosa y, según Hermione y Ron, excesivamente empalagosa. Sus amigos estaban felices por él, aunque Hermione siempre miraba con sospecha a su novia.

Mientras Harry divagaba sobre la extraña actitud de su novia, al otro extremo del pasillo Draco caminaba solo.

―Potter ―saludó el rubio escuetamente al pasar junto a él. Harry respondió el saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Ese era otro asunto, los Malfoy. A pesar de haberlos visto en el ataque en el ministerio, donde su padrino estuvo a un paso de morir, no los había delatado. Contra todo pronóstico les pidió a sus amigos que no dijesen nada, que no mencionasen a los Malfoy. Luna lo miró con ese brillo característico que delataba que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, Neville se opuso al igual que Hermione, Ginny y Ron; pero tras explicarle que tenía un plan sus amigos lo dejaron estar y le prometieron silencio. Sin consultarle o anunciarle sus planes a Dumbleadore solicitó un encuentro con Lucius Malfoy.

El encuentro comenzó de manera tensa pero luego de pedirles de buena voluntad, porque él no los chantajeó con denunciarlos con el ministerio, que se unieran a su causa, independientemente de lo que Dumbleadore pensase. Lucius escuchó su ofrecimiento y se mostró interesado en cuanto Harry reveló que no estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo con el director de Hogwarts, quien seguía creyendo que Harry creía en él ciegamente.

Desde ese encuentro Draco se había mostrado cordial con él e incluso, se mantenía un poco distante de los Slytherin salvo por sus amigos Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

Miró la espalda del rubio sin dejar de andar. Al principio le pareció extraño pero admitía que le gustaba el cambio.

Regresó su atención al camino y continuó sus pensamientos sobre Cho. Para Harry, Cho era su primer amor. Su belleza era única, le parecía divertida, graciosa, tierna, sincera e inteligente, aunque, no tanto como Hermione. Nunca imaginó que su primer amor llegase a corresponderle algún día, especialmente cuando se enteró de que había comenzado a salir con Cedric.

A pesar de estar emocionado por verse al fin correspondido no pudo evitar sentirse renuente a estar con ella, se sentía un traidor pero Hermione, como siempre, Hermione le aconsejó que escuchase a su corazón ya que él no estaba traicionando a Cedric.

Mantener el contacto con Cho era difícil, entre ver, qué podía tomar en cuenta y que no de lo que Dumbleadore le decía, cuidar de su padrino enfermo cuando tenía oportunidad, aguantar a sus soportables parientes muggles, estudiar con Snape y con Lucius (porque sí, el rubio mayor le había dicho que sí iba a apoyarlo debía estudiar para que dejase de ser un torpe ignorante que no podía dar más de dos pasos sin tropezarse), pasar tiempo en la madriguera y fingir ser un idiota frente a Dumbleadore no le quedaba mucho tiempo para asegurarse de que su relación iba a viento en popa.

A pesar de lo compleja que era su vida, Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su relación se mantuviese en pie. Cho era muy comprensiva, pero sabía que debía dedicarle más tiempo si no quería perderla.

Con esa resolución en mente Harry decidió que ese día podía saltarse un par de clases para pasar tiempo con su novia. Consultó la hora y al ver que faltaba poco para que la clase de DCAO de su novia terminase decidió ir a buscarla. Se topó con algunos amigos de ella en el camino, algunos lo señalaron y otros se rieron intentando ser discretos, sin conseguirlo. Frunció el ceño, desde que Cho rehuía de él se había vuelto la comidilla de los Revenclaw pero por más que intentaba descubrir qué se traían no podía conseguirlo. Intentó preguntarle a Luna pero la rubia solo hablaba de lo importante que era seguir el destino sin importar los obstáculos que se atravesaran en el camino, sinceramente, la ignoró al ver que no le decía lo que realmente le interesaba y solo se limitó a asentir el resto de la charla.

Llegó al lugar deseado y esperó tranquilamente a que su novia saliese. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y Harry sonrió. Los estudiantes de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff comenzaron a desfilar por los pasillos, y como ya era habitual desde hacía algunos días los estudiantes del emblema azul comenzaron a cuchichear mientras lo miraban indiscretamente.

―Pobre, la tonta no aprecia lo que tiene...

―Shhh, calla, te va a oír...

Harry frunció el ceño tras escuchar aquellos murmullos. No tenía sentido. Liberó un amargó suspiró antes de cruzar los brazos. Los estudiantes dejaron de salir de aquella aula y seguía sin tener señales de su novia. Decidió entrar para hablar con el nuevo profesor de DCAO para preguntar por ella, tal vez se retiró antes o algo por el estilo. Entró sin tocar y se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho. Miró con dolor la escena, todo tenía sentido ahora.

Apretó los puños, furioso consigo mismo.

―Por esto no puedes mirarme a los ojos ―más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

El joven profesor de DCAO y Cho rompieron el apasionado beso para mirar alarmados al moreno.

―H-Harry...

―No es necesario que digas nada, Chang ―Harry escupió con asco el apellido, los Malfoy hubiesen estado orgullosos de él.

―Lo siento, l-lo nuestro no tenía futuro... ―murmuró Cho ignorando las palabras del moreno.

―Claro, porque una aventura con un profesor tiene mucho futuro, que idiota ―murmuró con ironía el moreno escondiendo el dolor.

No quería que lo visen débil, no quería que notase cuanto le afectaba aquella traición.

―S-Señor Potter, esto... ―Tartamudeó el profesor alborotando su cabello con nerviosismo.

―No tiene que pedirme nada, lo sé. Ni una palabra, puede continuar metiéndose bajo las faldas de su alumna sin afrontar las consecuencias, si me disculpan, me retiró. Profesor, Chang sigan disfrutando ―Dijo Harry con voz fría, rostro pétreo y una sonrisa de lado.

Salió del salón con la frente en alto pero con el corazón magullado. Caminó con calma, sin expresión. Nadie fue tras él, no lo esperaba pero aun así dolió.

"¿Eso es lo que signifiqué para ella?" pensó con amargura sintiendo como sus barreras caían poco a poco.

Su expresión dura murió, su frialdad se calentó, su dolor surgió y sus lágrimas cayeron rebeldes por sus mejillas.

A esa hora todos estaban en clases pero no quería arriesgase a que alguien lo viese así, débil, lloroso, roto...

Salió del castillo y caminó hasta el lago negro con prisa. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol con la respiración irregular por correr y los sollozos que sacudían con violencia su cuerpo.

El amor era un arma muy poderosa. Eso acostumbraba a esgrimir el director de diferentes maneras pero bajo un mismo concepto. Había descubierto que era un arma de doble filo, que atacaba de diferentes formas, para bien o para mal.

Se deslizó por el tronco hasta quedar sentado contra él. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Por eso era la burla de los Revenclaw, todos lo sabían y nadie se lo había dicho.

"Tampoco les hubiese creído" pensó con amargura.

Sintió a alguien pararse junto a él. Ignoró con todas sus fuerzas esa presencia pero cuando sintió una mano en su espalda alzó el rostro y miró furioso a quien se atrevía a interrumpir aquel momento tan doloroso y privado. Se encontró con una mirada plata sorprendida.

―¿Potter, estás bien? ¿Algo anda mal con tu padrino? ―preguntó el rubio con suavidad tomando asiento junto a él.

Harry sintió nuevas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas y esta vez los sollozos fueron más fuerte. Draco abrazó preocupado a Harry, pensando lo peor. El moreno se aferró a la túnica del rubio, incapaz de asimilar que su antiguo enemigo fuese quien lo consolase en aquel momento tan delicado. Después de varios minutos donde lo único que se escucharon fueron los sollozos de Harry, el silencio reinó entre los dos.

―¿Mi primo Sirius está bien? ―preguntó con suavidad Draco.

Harry miró con sus enormes ojos verdes a Draco, su mirada estaba brillosa y enrojecida por el llanto, sin embargo había tanta pureza que consiguieron ablandar el corazón de Draco. En algún punto las horribles gafas del moreno terminaron en el césped. El rubio apartó la mirada incapaz de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

―Sí, está mucho mejor desde que Severus le administra pociones ―murmuró Harry con la garganta seca por su anterior llanto.

Draco asintió distraído. Sentía la mirada de Harry clavada en su perfil. Liberó un suspiro suave antes de mirarlo nuevamente. Sus ojos, sus maravillosos y atrayentes ojos lo recibieron expectantes, tristes, confusos y aliviados. Su respiración se cortó de golpe, sorprendido, Harry nunca lo había mirado de aquella manera, sin rencor, sin ira, sin odio. Paseó su lengua por su labio inferior, nervioso, buscando que decir para aliviar al Gryffindor.

―Lo lamento ―murmuró, Harry ladeó la cabeza confundido―. Lamento todo lo que te hice a ti y a tus amigos en el pasado.

Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido, asintió poco después y desvió la vista enfocando su mirada en las aguas del lago.

―Está bien, has demostrado ser de fiar ―señaló Harry con una débil sonrisa.

Draco asintió, conmovido por las palabras de Harry. Salvo sus padres, nadie antes le había si quiera insinuado que era alguien de confianza. Su primo Sirius era un claro ejemplo, lo miraba a él y a sus padres con sospecha como si en cualquier segundo el señor tenebroso pudiese salir de alguna esquina. Pero los Malfoy, tomaron una decisión, seguir a Harry porque sabían que ganaría, porque era quien tenía las de ganar.

―¿Por qué...

Draco cerró la boca en cuanto Harry regresó su mirada a él.

―¿Sí? ―instó Harry.

Draco carraspeó para recuperar la compostura.

―¿Por qué llorabas? ―preguntó con suavidad.

El brillo especial de Harry desapareció y Draco se arrepintió de preguntar.

―Por algo que no vale la pena recordar...

―¿Puedo ayudar en algo? ―preguntó con timidez Draco, sorprendiendo a sí mismo al descubrir que podía sentir algo como aquello.

―Ojalá pudieras, Draco, ojalá pudieras...

El rubio miró en dirección al bosque. Jamás pensó que su nombre se oyese tan bien en los labios de alguien. Calmó su respiración y rogó a Merlín porque Harry no pudiese escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

―Dime qué hacer y te ayudaré, Harry ―ofreció mirando inmutablemente al Gryffindor.

El moreno miró fijamente los irises de Draco. Había un brillo especial que lo cautivaba, un anhelo que no comprendía.

―Haz que me enamore de ti... ―pidió Harry en un murmullo.

Las majillas de Draco adquirieron un tinte rosa, al igual que las de Harry tras procesar su intrépido pedido. Ambos miraron al lago, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Permanecieron minutos en silencio, admirando el paisaje incapaces de romper el mutismo, incapaces de encarar al otro.

―Lo intentaré...

"... pero yo creo que el que es verdaderamente maravilloso es el segundo..."

Desde aquella vez Draco comenzó a coincidir con Harry por breves periodos de tiempo: unos minutos en la biblioteca, una corta charla frente a las puertas del gran comedor antes de ir a sus respectivas mesas, pequeños paseos por los jardines de la escuela. Momentos breves que aliviaban el corazón herido de Harry. Las charlas se enfocaban en terreno neutro: Quidditch, algunos libros que Harry había leído por recomendación del rubio, las clases que el Gryffindor recibía de Snape, consejos de Draco para no matar a Lucius. Poco tiempo después esos encuentros comenzaron a ser más largos, más agradables y más llevaderos.

Cundo estaba con Harry, Draco sentía una inmensa paz que no había experimentado desde que era un niño. Las conversaciones le revelaban que Harry Potter era más que un nombre, que un rostro, que "El Elegido". Era inteligente, divertido, sarcástico y su torpeza seguía presente, pero ella simplemente lo hacía lucir adorable.

Harry no pensaba de manera diferente. Para él, el niño pretencioso, engreído y déspota que había conocido había quedado en el pasado. Descubrió en Draco un joven fascinante, divertido, carismático y amable, aunque seguía siendo orgulloso pero cuando estaba con Harry se olvidaba de las apariencias y se limitaba a ser quien realmente era.

No todo era color de rosa, obviamente. Siempre encontraban alguna diferencia que los llevaba a discutir y a no hablarse por días hasta que Hermione y Pansy se unían para que "sacasen la cabeza del culo", palabras de Pansy no las de Hermione.

La amistad naciente entre ambos había unido a sus amigos, claro, Ron jamás dejaría de ser Ron y siempre estaba atento a los movimientos de los Slytherin, ojo loco estaría orgulloso de él por su constante vigilancia. Hermione había encontrado en Pansy una amiga, ambas eran inteligentes de diferentes maneras pero cuando se unían podían conquistar al mundo si así lo quisiesen. Blaise disfrutaba molestar a Ron por ser cobarde y no declarársele de una vez por todas a Hermione, pero Pansy siempre le recordaba que ella y él habían comenzado a salir porque ella fue quien se declaró primero. Eran un grupo extraño pero interesante, se divertían aunque en ocasiones discutían y se armaban bandos. Por lo general eran Pansy y Hermione quienes se unían para recordarles a los hombres que sin ellas no serían nadie.

Harry estaba en la biblioteca leyendo uno de los libros que Snape le había ordenado "amablemente" leer para una de sus tantas clases privadas. Estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda recostada contra uno de los libreros, en uno de los pasillos más apartados. El lugar, por más tenebroso que fuese en las noches, le traía paz ya que nadie solía estar por ahí, salvo por algunas parejas furtivas que decidían refugiarse entre los estantes para dar rienda suelta a su amor de una manera más carnal. Y como Harry, era Harry debía pillar a la persona que menos quería ver en una de esas situaciones.

―Deberían buscar un lugar menos... publico ―aconsejó Harry a la pareja que se daba el lote sin haberse percatado siquiera de su presencia.

Cho se separó del profesor de DCAO y miró sorprendida a su ex. Harry rodó los ojos antes de levantarse. Sacudió sus pantalones y cerró el libro que leía.

―No deberían mostrarse tan sorprendidos, están en la biblioteca, cualquiera podría verlos y no todo el mundo será discreto. Pero continúen, yo me iré a otro lugar.

La pareja no dijo nada, se limitaron a observar a Harry marcharse. Harry se topó de frente con Draco quien lo miró sorprendido. Notó que no estaba el brillo que caracterizaba a Harry. Miró de donde venía el moreno y una mueca se instaló en su rostro al ver a Cho y a su profesor besarse impúdicamente. Regresó su mirada a Harry y comprendió lo que sucedía.

Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó a rastras fuera de la biblioteca. Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía. El rubio selló con magia la puerta y sin contenerse estampó a Harry contra la pared más cercana. Acorraló al moreno y lo miró, al ver que él lo miraba sin emoción alguna sintió una ira ciega instalarse en su pecho.

―Harry, no dejes que te afecte lo que la zorra de Chang haga ―dijo entre dientes el rubio.

―Es difícil cuando aún siento cosas por ella... ―murmuró desganado Harry.

El rubio bufó disconforme. Sin ser consciente de sus actos estampó sus labios de manera brusca sobre los de Harry. El Gryffindor se mostró asombrado por tal asaltó. El Slytherin rompió el beso al ver que no era correspondido. Miró nuevamente a Harry, con su ceño fruncido y la ira chispeando en sus irises plata.

―Me pediste que te enamorase, y lo estoy intentando, Dios sabe que es así pero esto no funcionará si tú no dejas de suspirar por esa zorra. A partir de ahora solo debes mirarme a mí, suspirar por mí, anhelar estar conmigo...

Harry, sin salir de su sorpresa, miró fascinado a Draco. Por primera vez no sentía la ira de Draco como un golpe en el estómago, es más, le enterneció aquella acción llena de fiereza, de dominio, de deseo por tenerle. Se sintió bien, se sintió deseado e incluso, un poco amado. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron y su pulso se disparó.

―Lo intentaré...

―No quiero que lo intentes ―dijo firme el rubio―. Quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me asegures que cuando menos lo esperes me pertenecerás.

―No soy un objeto...

―Entonces no dejes que otros te traten como uno. Se mío, Harry, solo mío. Si iré por ti quiero que me des todo, tus lágrimas, tus sonrisa, tus suspiros... lo quiero todo para mi ―murmuró Draco, rosando sus labios con los de Harry al hablar―. Esta es mi forma de querer, enfermiza, posesiva, celosa...

Harry subió tímidamente una de sus manos a la mejilla de Draco y la acarició con vehemencia. Lo empujó suavemente para poder ver bien sus ojos.

―Entonces, has que la olvide. Aduéñate de mí, Reclámame como tuyo y nunca me sueltes...

Draco juntó su frente con la de Harry mientras asentía.

―Lo tomaré todo de ti, así que prepárate.

―Sí lo consigues quiero que también te entregues a mí...

Draco rió con un toque de amargura.

―Aunque no lo creas, desde hace años te pertenezco...

"... pues te enseña que puedes levantarte de entre las cenizas y volver a amar, después de haber estado roto".

Se estiró con pereza en la enorme cama. Buscó a su compañero a tientas descubriendo que estaba solo. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor buscando a su novio, bufó al ver que no estaba. Se levantó y sin vergüenza dejó que las sabanas se deslizasen por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, dejando su desnudez al descubierto. Caminó hasta el baño y al ver que la tina estaba lista sonrió. Introdujo un pie y se estremeció al ver que el agua estaba perfecta. Liberó un largo suspiro cuando estuvo completamente dentro. Después de media hora de aquel relajante baño salió a la habitación encontrando la cama arreglada y sobre ella su uniforme. Se vistió con calma, se miró frente al espejo, peinó su alborotado cabello con los dedos, tomó sus gafas y salió de la habitación.

Caminó tranquilamente por los largos pasillos de aquella mansión. Las personas de los retratos en las paredes le saludaron escuetamente al pasar frente a ellos. Terminó su recorrido cuando llegó al comedor. Las personas que desayunaban en él le sonrieron al verlo.

―Buenos día, Harry ―Saludó Narcissa con una sutil sonrisa.

―Señor Potter ―habló Lucius sin apartar la mirada de El Profeta.

―Buenos días ―regresó el saludo el moreno tomando asiento en su legar frente a Narcissa―. ¿y Draco? ―preguntó al no ver a su novio.

―Recibió un llamado de último minuto del trabajo. Creo que los nuevos muebles que encargó para su despacho llegaron por adelantado ―respondió Narcissa.

―Señor Potter, ¿No va tarde al ministerio? ―preguntó jocoso el rubio mayor.

Harry consultó la hora y palideció un poco al percatarse, que efectivamente, iba tarde al ministerio. Se atragantó un poco con una tostada, bebió del golpe su jugo de naranja, se despidió torpemente de los mayores y salió corriendo directamente a la chimenea.

―Sin importar los años, no me canso de esto ―señaló divertido Lucius quien fue golpeado con suvidad por su esposa.

―Deberías dejar de meterte con él, es tu yerno.

―Lo será cuando finalmente se case con nuestro hijo, por ahora es un hereje así que no me pidas que acepte tal blasfemia.

―Eres un dramático Lucius ―dijo la mujer negando.

Mientras que el matrimonio Malfoy seguía discutiendo, Harry llegó al departamento de seguridad mágica bastante acalorado. Caminó hasta su cubículo con cuidado y Ron lo recibió con una sonrisita burlona.

―¿Se te pegaron las sabanas o acaso fue el hurón quien no te dejó salir de la cama?

Harry bufó y miró ceñudo a su amigo.

―Sabes, casi extraño al Ron que se quejaba de mi relación con Draco, esta versión de ti es muy molesta.

―No es que sea molesto, solo que encontré más divertido burlarme de ti por tu relación que enojarme por ella.

―Cállate ―siseó el moreno.

―Tanto tiempo con los Malfoy te está pegando sus maneras de hablar.

Harry volvió a bufar antes de ignorar a Ron y concentrarse en los reportes que había dejado a medio hacer el día anterior.

Desde aquella vez en la torre de astronomía, Harry y Draco decidieron comenzar una relación que al principio parecía una simple amistad. El rubio se esforzó en enamorar a Harry. En ese periodo se conocieron de una manera más íntima. Draco descubrió que Harry, a pesar de ser muy valiente también sentía miedo, miedo a perder a sus amigos, a estar solo. También descubrió que Harry era incluso más celoso y posesivo que él pero tras descubrir que solo era una secuela de su anterior relación se enfocó en demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Cho, no solo había destruido su corazón, le había arrebatado su confianza, su autoestima y la ilusión de amar a alguien. El Slytherin luchó contra los demonios de Harry, contra su desconfianza, le enseñó lo que él veía. Le hizo darse cuenta que era un chico muy valioso.

Harry descubrió en Draco a alguien que valía la pena, alguien con sueños, con anhelos y con esperanzas. Estar con él lo hizo sentirse amado, deseado y ese sentimiento le gustaba a Harry. Si antes sentía que era un enclenque, feo y soso con Draco se sentía apuesto, sensual y con la habilidad suficiente para hacer perder el control al estoico Malfoy.

Con la familia Malfoy de su lado Harry no solo ganó la guerra contra el que no debe ser nombrado, también ganó una familia. Tras la batalla final Lucius, contra todo pronóstico, se llevó a Harry a vivir a la mansión. Al principio Harry se sentía fuera de lugar pero con el pasar de los días descubrió que realmente era bienvenido. Los Weasley estaban indignados en un principio por aquella acción de los Malfoy y alegaron que ellos eran quienes debían encargarse de Harry pero el moreno no quería exagerada cortesía ni mucho menos quería ser tratado como un salvador por eso, se mostró firme al alegar que deseaba permanecer bajo el cobijo de los Malfoy. Vivir con los Malfoy le trajo una gran ventaja a su relación con Draco quien se escapaba por las noches para colarse en la habitación de Harry. Cuando Lucius descubrió su relación pegó el grito al cielo, pero tras una fuerte reprimenda de Narcissa no le quedó más remedio que morderse la lengua y mantenerse callado. Severus Snape, después de recuperarse completamente de sus heridas, regresó a la vida de Harry. El pocionista no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de Lucius ni mucho menos de incordiar a Harry, aunque, ya no era tan cruel con sus palabras pero seguí señalando su ineptitud para que el ego por ser "el salvador del mundo mágico" no se le subiese a la cabeza.

Hermione desde un principio supo que las cosas entre Harry y Draco marcharían bien por lo tanto no se vio sorprendida por los acontecimientos. Disfrutaba platicar con Harry y comenzó a idolatrar a Draco en cuanto él le permitió el acceso a la amplia biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, Ron alegaba que su aprobación fue comprada por libros pero ella lo negaba firmemente.

Después de una larga jornada en el ministerio Harry se despidió de Ron y marchó a las chimeneas para regresar a la Mansión. Al salir en el vestíbulo un elfo lo recibió para tomar sus cosas. Draco apareció en su campo de visión con esa sonrisa chulesca que en el pasado le crispaba los nervios pero ahora conseguía hacerle suspirar.

―¿Qué tal el trabajo? ―preguntó el rubio.

Harry liberó un gemido de frustración.

―¡Horrible! Rufus me explota ―se quejó el rubio.

―Era de esperarse, después de todo, eres el...

―No lo digas ―advirtió Harry pasando de largo al rubio.

Draco liberó una risita que hizo bufar al moreno.

―Veo que tu trabajo sí fue divertido ―masculló el moreno.

―No mucho, realmente ―indicó el rubio con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Harry se sentó despatarrado en el sofá, en cuanto Draco se sentó junto a él apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Casi ronroneó cuando el Malfoy comenzó a acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos.

―¿Qué quieres hacer este sábado? ―preguntó Draco.

―Dormir hasta tarde...

―Qué aburrido.

―Tú eres el de las ideas, yo solo me limito a seguirte.

Draco sonrió travieso.

―Entonces, si fuese a nuestra habitación en este momento...

―Te seguiría sin dudarlo ―interrumpió Harry divertido al sentir el tono insinuante de su novio.

―Por lo que más quieran, limítense a coquetear en su cuarto ―dijo Lucius con desprecio desde la perta.

―Padre, eres tú el que se queda como tonto mirándonos mientras actuamos como pareja ―señaló Draco.

―Definitivamente, eres una mala influencia, Potter.

―¿¡Y yo que hice!? ―preguntó indignado el auror sentándose estrepitosamente en el sofá para encarar al mayor.

―Ignóralo ―sugirió el rubio levantándose del sofá―. Continuemos con nuestro "coqueteo" en la habitación.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir a Draco mientras fulminaba a Lucius con la mirada.

―¡Pongan barreras en su cuarto antes de comenzar a hacer cochinadas, no quiero escuchar los traumáticos lloriqueos de Potter, otra vez! ―gritó el patriarca con burla.

Ya en la habitación Harry se dejó caer teatralmente en la cama.

―¿Me recuerdas porque aguanto a tu padre?

―¿Por qué después no te dejar dormir conmigo? ―inquirió Draco con una ceja alzada.

―Te odio...

Draco liberó una carcajada por la infantil mueca de su novio.

―Nop, tú me amas...

―Eres insoportable...

Harry se colocó de lado en la cama con el ceño fruncido. Ignoró con todas sus fuerzas a Draco cuando se acostó detrás de él. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que comenzaba a repartir ligeros besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su sensible oreja. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando los labios fueron remplazados por una sedosa lengua que ansiaba probar su piel.

―Draco...

―Dime, Harry.

El mencionado se giró en la cama con suavidad para encarar a los irises plata. Draco recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras que la otra se posaba en su cadera. Harry utilizó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro del rubio.

―Al fin eres mío ―susurró Draco besando la mano que le acariciaba.

―Y tú, mío.

Harry sonrió con amor cuando Draco le quitó las gafas y cayeron en algún lugar de la habitación.

―Tus ojos siempre me han cautivado ―murmuró Draco―. Cada vez que me miras me dejas sin aliento, siento que con cada una de tus miradas robas una parte de mi alma.

Harry sintió su pulso acelerarse mientras que sus mejillas se calentaron. Sonrió aún más. Draco siempre había sido sincero, cuando menos lo esperaba le decía cosas hermosas. Pero solo con él se mostraba vulnerable, sensible y feliz. Para el resto del mundo era un hombre frío que no merecía el amor de Harry Potter. Cuando la verdad era otra, Harry sentía que era él quien no merecía todo lo que él le profesaba.

―Gracias por enamorarme... ―susurró Harry contra los labios de Draco.

El rubio besó con lentitud los labios. No había nada más que decir. Al fin se pertenecía el uno al otro, no había pasado que los molestase, recuerdos que los alejasen o terceros que los separasen. Con trabajo y esfuerzo aprendieron a confiar y a amar, con dedicación fortalecieron su relación y con tranquilidad permanecieron juntos.

No eran perfectos. Discutían como cualquier pareja, sentían celos, eran estúpidos, se enojaban, se entristecían y se reprochaban pero eran perfectos el uno para el otro porque siempre lo intentaban, hablaban, pedían disculpas, se perdonaban, reían, se burlaban del otro, tonteaban, se querían y se amaban. Eran perfectos porque sabían que en realidad no lo eran. Disfrutaban estar juntos pero también respetaban el espacio del otro. Si alguno caía el otro lo levantaba. Se apoyaban y luchaban juntos. Su amor era posesivo, celoso y un poco enfermizo, pero se controlaban, porque a pesar de las inseguridades que existían confiaban en ellos, en su relación. Eran humanos, cometían errores pero intentaban remediarlos.

Todos hablan maravillas del primer amor, pero yo creo que el que es verdaderamente maravilloso es el segundo, pues te enseña que puedes levantarte de entre las cenizas y volver a amar, después de haber estado roto.

Y el segundo amor de Harry era Draco.

̴Fin ̴

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot. Disfruté escribirlo.

Comenten para saber que les pareció. Recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales, las cuales pueden encontrar en mi perfil, de esta manera podrán saber sobre las actualizaciones de mis historias, se enterarán de historias nuevas, podrán ver las portadas de mis nuevas historias antes de que se suban. En fin, también verán las estupideces que publico.

A las personas que han leído esto, gracias por su tiempo.

Comenten así sabré sí les ha gustado.

Nota: No habrá continuación de este Oneshot fue algo que me salió tras ver la imagen de galería y me pareció perfecto para el especial de los 400 seguidores.

Sin más que decir, Se despide MidoriUP.


End file.
